Life for revenge
by Coke and Coffee
Summary: Besar sus labios no era la venganza que ella esperaba, pero sabían tan bien como si lo fuera. –OneShoot, Tanya/Victoria. Para Hizashii.


**Disclaimer**; Blahblah, Meyer, blahblah, lo demás de nosotras, blablah lo tocas te matamos, blahblah.

**Summary**: Besar sus labios no era la venganza que ella esperaba, pero sabían tan bien como si lo fuera. –OneShot, Tanya/Victoria. Para Hizashii.

**AnaAnna say**: Para ti, Hizz, espo, ¡te amamos! C:

* * *

**Life for Revenge**

Su cabello de fuego se agita con el viento tan frío de Denali, mientras que la venganza se cocina bajo su piel blanca. Y su furia brilla en aquellos ojos rojos, aumentando por el dolor de su pérdida.

«Te vengare», le prometió, mientras sollozaba torpemente y lloraba sin lágrimas. Por eso ahora se esconde, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar.

Calculando cada paso con esa frialdad suya tan característica para lograr su cometido.

Por eso camina despacio entre la gente de la ciudad, observando cómo se comportan, basándose en ellos para saber qué hará con la torpe humana que ocasionó la muerte de su James, cuando la tenga enfrente.

Y no es como si no supiera que había otros vampiros ahí, pero ciertamente nunca esperó encontrárselos con tanta rapidez.

Su primera impresión fue de desconcierto (sus ojos, dorados, hermosos y perfectos, brillaban con un toque que no tenía nada que ver con la sangre) pero después fue esa curiosidad, casi inevitable, que no le dejó apartar los ojos de ella, inspeccionándola.

Entonces Tanya se giro, y se encontró con su mirada, tan llena de odio y de venganza –además de ese brillo de curiosidad, y sangre humana-.

Se miraron. Un minuto, quizá dos, ¿o fueron diez? No lo supieron, pero Victoria le dijo sin palabras que la siguiera después de un tiempo. Impulsos absurdos, por supuesto, y además estúpidos. Tal vez tanto como que la rubia la siguió, y se perdieron por un callejón.

Después, Tanya se sintió tonta, ¿por qué que seguía a una desconocida? ¿A una desconocida vampira? ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora? Giró en sus talones cuando la sombra le abrigo, y se dispuso a regresar a la plaza abarrotada de gente, pero la voz de aquella vampira pelirroja la detuvo.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? –susurró desafiante la mujer frente a ella.

Tanya se detuvo en seco. No por la amenaza implícita en las palabras, sino por la voz aniñada y atrayente. Se giró levemente, dejando que la poca luz que entraba en el oscuro callejón perfilara su cara.

Hermosa, pensó Victoria. Hermosa como sólo ella, tan vampira y tan inocente, con su cabello fresa y sus ojos color oro. La paralizó ¿a que sí? Y simplemente se quedo ahí, quietecita, observándola. Con la curiosidad colándose entre el mar carmesí y la ira personando sus mejillas.

– ¿De dónde vienes? –la voz de Tanya era como la de un bebé, tan suave y tan dulce, pero impregnada de lo que sólo ella puede tener. Victoria se sorprendió (pero no lo aparentó).

–Eres una de ellos –su voz destilaba odio, y en sus ojos se entrevía la venganza-. Eres como los otros de ojos dorados.

Un paso, y otros cuatro más, y la pelirroja se acercó más y más. La intención de matar a aquella preciosa vampira con ojos de miel se notaba en cada uno de sus movimientos. Cada uno de sus innecesarios respiros, en cada uno de sus mortalmente precisos gestos.

Parecía no existir distancia alguna entre ellas, pero no se tocaban.

-Aléjate –la cercanía gritaba peligro. Tanya lo sabía. Pero Victoria no retrocede, no, al contrario, se acerca más.

-No –escupe, cuando ya está lo suficientemente cerca. Siente algo fluir en sus venas (venganza, es venganza) que la impulsa a desaparecer ese espacio entre sus cuerpos, tan perfectos y femeninos.

Sus pechos se rozan, casi por accidente, y envían a sus cuerpos sensaciones que nunca creyeron que podían sentir. La furia de Victoria aumentó y la sorpresa se pintó en el rostro de porcelana de Tanya.

Tanya trata de retroceder unos pocos de pasos hacia atrás, a donde sea, pero lejos de esa mujer con cabello de fuego; antes de que cometa una estupidez.

En cambio Victoria se acerca otro poco, hasta que la rubia queda contra la pared. Le mira, a los ojos directamente, esos ojos dorados y perfectos, y de pronto "venganza" no es lo que corre por sus venas vacías.

Es el deseo.

Deseo que recorriera cada parte de su cuerpo. Deseo que la impulsó a eliminar la poca distancia que queda entre ellas y abalanzarse sobre los labios de la otra.

Era enfermizo, cierto. También morboso. No importaba. Victoria decidió que era el momento de deshacerse de ese tonto deseo, que la impulsaba a hacía lo absurdo y torpe. Por eso pegó (por fin) su cuerpo al de Tanya. Curva con curva.

Sintió su calor, tan frío que quemaba, y no lo resistió más.

Tenía que besarla.

Movió sus labios insistentemente contra los suyos, con la furia que tenía contenida dentro de sí, con su fuerza sobrehumana; disfrutando el sabor amargamente dulce que tenían.

Las caricias se derramaron, lentas y ardientes, a cada segundo, haciendo a Tanya estremecer, y jadear por el aire que no necesita. Victoria le besó el cuello, y la mandíbula, pero después, rápido, regreso a aquellos labios sabor caramelo que le exigían ser disgustados.

Besar sus labios no era la venganza que ella esperaba, pero sabían tan bien como si lo fuera.


End file.
